


MNCHRM "Monochrome"

by Tetsuya_Iidabashi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2018-12-02 14:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetsuya_Iidabashi/pseuds/Tetsuya_Iidabashi
Summary: Kiibo Iidabashi is just one out of many students to receive the honor of going to the Inmates Academy for the Young and Gifted. Unlike most however, he isn't exactly excited to go,seeing as he wasn't raised to be around people and would rather seek to be alone. The boy tries to tell his father about it but Mr. Iidabashi suggests he at least try to go for the first month. If Kiibo sees that he's not comfortable with the school, then his father will pull him back to being homeschooled just as it used to be. Kiibo hesitantly accepts the deal and goes. At first, it seems like the plan of "breaking out of his shell" isn't working until he meets another boy by the name of Shuuichi Saihara.





	1. Burning the Candlelight

The room's dead quiet with the moonlight shining through the empty library's windows and the fireflies flying around outside. I can't hear the firing candle's motion that rests besides my left hand; only the sound of the page from my book as I flip to the next chapter. If I weren't careful with sneaking in here, I would've been kicked out of this place with a scolding and a smack on the head from either the teachers or the headmaster of this school. But, this isn't necessarily any ordinary school. This is the Inmates Academy for the Young and Gifted. Only those who are the best of the best at their talent can come to this school...  
Unfortunately for me, I was chosen to come here even if I didn't think I had a "talent." After two hours of pacing my room in thought and running to my father for advice, he made a deal with me. If I didn't seem comfortable in this school after one month, then he'd come by and homeschool me just like normal. So, here I am. A quiet, anti-social boy who refuses to strike a conversation with anyone here just so that I can go back home where I belong. It doesn't feel like a week has passed since my arrival at this academy but I'm slowly starting to feel some sort of after effect of leaving home.  
As for the students themselves who do come here, they're all very...questionable. Some of them are your normal, everyday type of people who are nice and kind. Others seem to step outside that comfort zone and are more "wild" in their nature. I'm not sure why but even after avoiding anyone and successfully not speaking a word to anyone here, these people still try to talk to me. Why? I haven't the slightest clue, but I'd rather be alone. I can't be pretending to be friends with people I don't even know, while my father is back home. He's the only person who I can be somewhat comfortable with..Besides, who's going to take care of him when I'm gone? My mother's been who knows where ever since I was a child and I still haven't found her..No one else will take care of him even if the Professor's in his early thirty's. I just hope I can leave or graduate soon enough...  
There's a sudden noise that interrupts my trail of thought as I blow the candle out with a muffled breath and close the book noiselessly. It sounds like footsteps and the opening of a door, almost as if they were expecting someone to be inside. I stand up from my seat carefully and tuck the book under my arm while holding the candle in another. I was fortunate enough that this school didn't enforce a school uniform, but seeing as my suit was completely black, I was fine. The only problem was my hair. A pure white shade against the brown and black color scheme of this room make it hard to hide. I do have my hat on as well, but my hair is thick and hard to tuck in completely. I just pray whoever's in here doesn't see my blue eyes or my bangs.  
The thud of steps seem to be coming from my right while I'm currently hiding behind four shelves away on my left. If I can move to the first shelf without being caught, I can reach the door and run out to my dorm room. Before I decide to run, I leave my book on the shelf I was currently at and take off my dress shoes, making a mental note to retrieve it in the morning.  
With the pair in one hand and the candle in the other, I quickly rush to each shelf and pause to wait for the steps to move as I hide on the side. After repeating the steps three more times, I see the open door and run out as silently as I could.  
Of course, the wooden boards on the floor still make a couple of squeaks as my feet move but it's not loud enough to make whoever was in the library blink an eye.  
The halls are just as dark and quiet as the library as I search for my room. It doesn't seem like the person followed me but I can't help to turn around and check just in case.  
I turn around momentarily; nothing but silence...  
I make another couple of turns before finally reaching my room at the farther left end of the third hall. My door is closed with the phrase "forty five C" engraved in a square piece of platinum. A small sigh of relief runs from my lips as I open the door and walk inside, making sure to shut it quietly behind me and locking it.  
"That was close... I wonder who that was, and why they were doing a monitor of the school's halls at this hour."  
The temperature in my room was a little cooler than normal, even if they had shut off the air conditioning to save it for the morning when it was usually warmer than now. I would have just slept in my clothes but they would probably get wrinkled and messy by the time my alarm would go off...I take a glance at the clock sitting on my nightstand next to my bed and read "12:40 p.m."  
"Looks like I won't be able to get up tomorrow..Oh well." I chuckled to myself as I set the candle on my nightstand and my dress shoes under my bed. At this point, there was no use changing into pajamas since I would have to wake up in about six to seven hours anyways. I took off everything but my undergarments and set my clothes on the chair near my desk. A small shiver runs down my body as the chilly air continues to roam freely in the room, along with my teeth chattering a bit as I lay down in the covers and try to warm up a bit in the soft sheets. For a solid ten minutes I try to sleep but wake up again frustrated;I guess it's just one of those nights where you don't feel tired but right when morning comes, you still feel drowsy and heavy. If only I could have brought my book from earlier... I can admit the selection of stories from the library are more interesting than the people who run this place..In a way every new book is like meeting new people,but better. The story I was reading had quite a good storyline, and the idea of the antagonist turning back on the other villains and maybe having a chance to be a hero instead is different from your usual hero always saving the day while the villain dies or gets defeated...  
Another ten to twenty minutes pass by as I continue to stay up, my eyelids refusing to droop.  
My mind wanders from thinking about stories of heroes and villains to the speech the headmaster gave at the beginning of our entrance ceremony. They kept talking about how knowledge wouldn't free us from the school and how it was up to us as Ultimates to take the first step in where we wanted our lives to be. I don't see my talent as anything special but even before that, it's always been a small question in the back of my mind. What would I do after I was done with school for good? Where would I go? How would I spend the rest of my life? None of these questions had answers to them yet, but this so called existential crisis always found a way to set in at times where I wouldn't really want it to. The only thing I've thought of so far as to what I want to do is get out of here and go back home...I guess I'll find out sooner or later. Right now, I needed some sleep.  
I readjusted my pillow and settled myself in, pulling the covers up to my chin and finally falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there uh; First off thank you for everyone who checked out this story. I'm new to AO3 and still don't know how exactly this works so apologies if I mess things up. I know this first chapter doesn't go straight into the fluffy Saiibo goodness and is kind of boring, but I want to try and not make this super forced etc etc. If you have any constructive criticism or comments about the story, please tell me. I'm currently still on summer break but I want to improve my writing as much as I can before I go back to high school. I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story as I do and I'll see you later. Bye. -Tetsuya


	2. A Lesson in Red

“...Now who wishes to demonstrate a bit of their talent as an example for your first project?” Ms. Viola, our first period teacher, asks as she continues her daily lesson; Small sounds of chattering can be heard around the brightly lit room along with some hands going up. I sit there almost asleep with my cheek resting on my palm and my eyes closed, unaware of what's going on due to last night's reading trip in the library. An hour and a half has passed ever since I arrived here in class along with the other students for our first period but getting here in the first place was a hassle since some...purpled haired idiot decided it would be a good idea to fight on the staircase leading to this class. Good thing a girl with a blue uniform and twin tails stopped the fight before it could get any worse...At least it’s not my problem anymore.

Her coffee colored eyes wander through the seats until they land on my desk, noticing my unconscious expression. 

“Mr. Iidabashi? Why don't you have a go? You haven't spoken a word since your enrollment…” 

I bolt up and freeze in place, opening my mouth to say something but nothing coming out. My face heats up in frustration for a short time before I look around the class, everyone's eyes fixated on me as their raised arms flutter down. 

“Is something wrong?” She asks as a wave of concern clouds her face. 

I could only manage to shake my head and try to think of something to say without being rude. 

“I...I'm sorry..” I glance at the clock and wished for the time to go by faster. The clock had almost reached the release time but there were still six or so minutes left. Ms. Viola sighs and concludes,”Well, I won't force you to if you don't want to. Just say no thank you next time okay?” 

She pauses and looks back at the clock.  
“Well it's true your talent takes a bit longer to warm up anyways..Don't worry, you'll have another chance next time... Anyone else?”

Another wave of chatter flows by as I take my seat in embarrassment and shame. The first words I've spoken to anyone is a straight out pathetic apology just so I don't have to face the class…Tch..Who cares. I'm out of the picture now, so it doesn't matter anymore. Another couple of minutes pass by before a petite girl with a witch hat and cape proudly stands up. 

“I shall go ahead and show the class my magic since the mute person over there can't. ” She remarks, glowering in my direction. I look away and lay my head down, doing my best to control the urge of doing something harmful to her. 

“Sure. Go right ahead Ms. Yumeno.” 

The smaller girl smiles at the teacher and hurries on to the front of the class; excitably taking out a pack of worn cards, a wand, three metal rings, a small book, and a small glass bottle filled with red liquid from her cloak pockets. 

“Dear classmates, prepare to witness the wonders of magic performed by yours truly,” Yumeno announces, giving a small curtsy. ”Now, since many of you have little to no knowledge of my talent, I will show some of the most basic ones. If we do have time later, then I'll show you a more advanced trick using my spell book and healing potion. Let's begin with the ring trick!” 

Yumeno then proceeds to show how to link the rings together, as well as some simple card tricks. Half the class ooed and awed at her handiwork while the other half seemed uninterested or confused about the subject. I only kept an eye open on her performance just because I feared Ms.Viola would scold me or call me out again… It's funny how she thinks we know nothing about magic and yet all these magic tricks are painfully obvious as to how they work. Only an idiot would be stupid to not see the small opening in each ring that makes them link together. As for the card trick, it's all about memorizing each card in the deck from the different markings on the back...Maybe that's why she hasn't bought a new set; the one she uses are old and worn. A sign they've been used frequently. 

“And now for my final trick! Now, this one's a little dangerous but as long as I call out the incantation correctly, we should be fine...Can Kiibo come over to the front please?” 

I quietly swear under my breath, wishing she had chosen someone else. I just hope she doesn't poison me… My mind starts throwing alarms at me,. begging me to stay seated while the class turns in my direction. However, Yumeno catches my hesitation and teases,”Don't worry, I won't kill you. I'm just an innocent magician after all!” 

Her choice of vocabulary definitely put me on edge after hearing the cheerful tone in her voice… I don't know who this girl is or why she chose me but I don't trust her. I look to the teacher for support but she only gestures me to hurry up, tapping the watch on her left wrist...I don't have a choice. I make my way slowly to the front as she takes another bottle filled with red liquid out of her cloak. 

“Here. Drink this. ” Yumeno grabs my hand and places the bottle securely in my palm. 

“Um-” 

“What are you? Brain dead? I said drink it!” 

“...What is this exactly? And why did you just take this out?" I ask, examining the bottle for any labels, just in case my hunch was correct. No sticker indicated what the liquid inside was.

“It’s just a healing potion. What, do you not trust the Ultimate Magician?” She straightens her hat and taps her foot, giving me another disgusted glare. 

“And if I don't?” I reply, making eye contact with her. 

“Ugh..you are the WORST subj- I mean, volunteer, I've ever worked with. Now be a good boy and drink the potion before I make you hurl slugs for the rest of the day.” She spoke with her teeth clenched and her wand raised at my lips. 

I sigh and pop open the bottle, swishing the liquid inside for a bit to stall for time. As I was doing so, I caught a glimpse of orange and gold specks inside. They looked like dust of some sort but before I could ponder any further, Yumeno raises her wand at me and whispered something in a foreign language. Everything soon felt distorted and slow; My vision was no longer able to process colors, only black and white. I couldn’t hear or feel anything at all either..It's as if time had slowed down to a halt. 

"Drink it...It's okay...You'll feel better after..Just like I said.." a voice murmured in my head. 

"No..Don't drink it Kiibo...Pull yourself together.." My last bit of subconscious urged before slipping away. 

Was this mind control? Hypnosis? I found myself struggling to think or say anything at all. It was as if my mind had gone completely blank. 

Before I knew what was happening next, I found myself swallowing the bottle's content entirely before collapsing on the ground; the bottle shattering in my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess who got their account back and working after 3 months! I'm so sorry for being absent for so long; I was having trouble logging in and then forgot my password but everything's alright now. I plan on updating this as frequently as possible but if it takes me another week or so to write, it's because of school or other important life issues. I also want to thank the people who enjoyed this story so far; I know it's off from what most people would think these characters act like but I swear we'll get to character development soon! See you soon! -Tetsuya


	3. Black Embers

A flash of white blinds me as I wake up drenched in sweat; my heart racing like my life depended on it. I can no longer hear the chatter of the classroom. Only the silence of an empty room where I lay safe and sound in a bed. I'm mildly surprised at the fact I'm not dead but I still feel sick to my stomach with acid and butterflies. My anxiety rises as I grit my teeth, hoping Yumeno’s threat of a slug curse was just a bluff. Suddenly, there's the sound of a door opening and footsteps beside me, accompanied by a worried voice.

“You're awake! Are you okay?” 

My eyes adjust to the light and wander to the person speaking, soon meeting a pair of small silver eyes and a pale face. They’re about five to six inches taller than me with raven black hair and a hat covering his left eye from my perspective. I nod and hold my head in my hands. The taller boy walks closer to me and quickly places the back of his hand to my forehead, cheek, and neck. I jump at contact and move his hand away. 

“Please calm down,I'm just checking up on your fever. Seems like it hasn't gone down much.” he chuckles nervously, taking a seat next to me on the soft mattress. 

“ I'm not comfortable with strangers or anyone in general touching me without my permission…” I remark with an upset tone, sitting up to face the boy better. 

“Who are you? And what happened?” 

He takes his cap off and brushes his bangs to the side with his left hand. Judging from his facial expression, he's seem to be trying his hardest to contain some sort of excitement. 

“Oh! Uh, my name's Shuuichi Saihara! It's an honor to finally talk to you Iidabashi! I've got so many questions and-” 

I place my hand over his mouth to shut him up and ask,”What are you talking about? And how do you know my name?” 

Saihara’s eyes widen before his face turns slightly pink. 

“Oooh that…Uh...I've heard it from the beginning of the year when they called out attendance? As for what happened, after you collapsed from drinking whatever Himiko gave you, she started reading Latin from the spellbook and called it a day while the class freaked out. She said you'd be fine as long as you didn't overwork yourself… Ms.Viola was more worried about you than the explanation she was giving to prove you wouldn't die. She couldn't carry you on her own and since I was the closest one to her at the time, she asked if I could help. Of course, you don't weigh more than a toothpick so I told the teacher to stay in class while I took you to the infirmary…I...I usually only look at you from afar since you sometimes seem agitated or upset but...but today was the first time I got close to you..I stayed with you and took care of you for a good chunk of the day until now..” Saihara's face was changing from white marble to red as he mutters the last sentence. 

Oh god... First the drama with Yumeno and the class and now there's a stalker watching me everyday which I didn't know about!? Crap! What if he was the one who snuck in the library last night?! Was he trying to prove I was breaking school rules? I groan and lower my hands in shame. Apart from the embarrassment of being outsmarted by a tiny little bottle, Saihara’s first impression didn't settle well with my mind. Just thinking about him watching me from a distance and carrying my unconscious body is...unsettling. I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions but here I go again. 

“ You bloody idiot! I told you not to drink the damn poison and you still continued to do so anyways! Now look what you've gotten yourself into!” My subconscious blurts in anger. 

“I know. But now I'm going after that little girl and asking her what exactly did she do to me.” I reply silently as Saihara began to fidget around. 

“I know that...I know I sound like a creep and everything but..uh..I was interested about why you're acting the way you do…” he stutters, not making eye contact with me. 

“I'm sorry but that's classified. I appreciate the help but I need to leave.” 

Saihara shakes his head and keeps me from getting up. 

“Wait! Please! You REALLY shouldn't get up y’know? You're still hurt. Doesn't sleeping sound better? The bed's nice and uh..and comfortable..?” Saihara smiles sweetly, giggling nervously again. I could sense he was trying to persuade me to stay but I couldn't. 

“I don't know how to feel about you watching me sleep. I tried trusting one person and almost died. How can I trust anyone here without putting my life on the line? Until I see valid evidence you won't kill me or do anything weird to me while I'm unconscious I can't trust you or anyone else here.” 

“But-” 

“No. I can't let you put me under too. It's best if you left anyways...there's still work to do for tomorrow…” 

I tried getting up from where I was laying down but Saihara gripped my shoulders and pushed me back into an embrace.

“Iidabashi no! You can't..you can't leave yet. Until you get better, you're staying right here until the nurses say you can go.” 

“Hey- I said I'm fine! Let go!” 

I push him back the farthest I can but he wouldn't let go. None of my squirming worked to worm out of his arms and trying to kick him off was hard. Saihara wasn't letting go and started to lay on me to reach a button on the top edge of the bed with his right hand. 

“HHH!! Hey! Get off! You're squishing me!!” I yell in a muffled voice. I was flinging my arms around to get his body off me but it was no use. It was just as he said; I was nothing more than a toothpick compared to him. 

“Stay still! I just want to help!” 

“Liar! You're nothing but a perverted stalker!” 

“That’s not true! Just listen to me and calm down! Ow!” He whimpers as I bite his left arm. He decides to lean sideways on me and make things even worse. At this point I was trying to scream for help but my air was limited. 

“Sorry, this is for your own good.” He murmurs as he pressed the button. A buzz went off and he finally let go, trying to hold me down the best he could with his hands on my shoulders without being rough. I gasp for air and cough hard, feeling a burning sensation in my throat. 

“Ugh..Why you IDIOT! I couldn't breathe because of your stupid chest in the way! Let me go!” 

“I already told you I can't! Please listen-” 

My body was a bag of lead as I finally push him off to the side, kicking him in the rib with my knee. That's when I saw the black spiraling markings on my legs...and screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Finally done before my due date! This chapter was a little tough since I already introduced Yumeno but now Saihara's joined the party! This chapter may have been worded weirdly but my intentions were not to make it be perverted at all. (I'll talk about why Saihara did the things he did next week.) Looks like there's 2 characters you might hate now :') yaayy (I mean this sarcastically please don't kill me.) One last note to leave off before I go write chapter 4; What exactly happened with Yumeno and Kiibo, and what did Kiibo get infected with? Go ahead and leave your theories down below if you wish. See you in the next chapter! Bye! -Tetsuya


	4. Extracurricular Lesson in Lavender

"What the hell?! My legs!" 

The blanket dragged off when Saihara fell with a loud thump on the floor, while I kept pulling the blue sleeping gown upwards. I guess I hadn't noticed my change of clothing earlier but the markings on my legs were not a good sign. They were black, and they spread out in curls and waves from my feet all the way to my thighs. 

"That's why...that's why I didn't want you getting up..." Saihara mumbles, rubbing the side of his head as he staggers to lift himself upward. 

"Seriously?! You didn't tell me you also changed my clothes you brat! I can't believe you!" I scowl as I started to back away to the opposite side of the bed. I hold my body tightly, turning a bright shade of red and gritting my teeth. He's really done it now...

"Well I'm-...I'm sorry okay?! I couldn't let you die right there in your uniform! " Saihara angrily retorts with a crack in his voice, frustration clouding his face.

"You should've just woken me up instead of stripping me naked! Or called the nurses to help instead of doing it on your own!" I add, shaking my head in anger. I don't care if he was trying to "help", taking that action was way too iffy.

"But I didn't do anything to you!"

"That's not an excuse! You don't know how to do things like this!" 

"I was only trying to do the right thing! Is that so wrong!?" 

"The right thing is calling for help! Not taking matters into your own hands, especially if you don't know what you're doing!" 

"Uggh! This is a petty reason for you to be getting mad over something so small!Why are you so sensitive-" 

"That's enough!" I raise my voice loudly. My stomach was ready to throw up again but I wouldn't let it happen just yet. "I don't have to explain my life story to a stranger like you. So why don't you grab your stuff and leave. Now. Unless you have anything ELSE you're hiding from me." 

"But-" 

"I said I'm fine!" I winch, clutching my stomach. "Just. Leave.." 

Saihara storms off and grabs his hat and bag with a pout, pacing to the door. I look away from him in shame and focus more on the floor below me to keep me from thinking about doing something worse than yelling at him. At the moment, my position is uncomfortable, so I pull myself a little to the right.

"Good luck figuring out Himiko's curse without me." Saihara scoffs before leaving and slamming the door closed. 

"Hmph..Fine then. I didn't need it anyways." 

Good riddance... I've had enough of him. As soon as I get better from whatever I'm cursed with, I'm leaving. 

As soon as he closed the door, I stumble off the edge with a thump and throw up on the floor. My throat burns with the foul taste of bile and vomit as a couple black, wriggly blobs come out. 

"H...Holy shit..She wasn't.. Joking."

I manage to hold myself up until the blobs move away before my face lands in the pool of pale brown mush. I try to get up the second time but it seems as if I can't support my weight. My heart feels like it's about to burst while my blood races around my body.

"Ughh...Can this get any worse?"

Right on cue,I hear the door open again and a new female voice. 

"Aaa! Are you alright?" 

My vision turns watery from the force I used to vomit. The only thing I see is a white and black blob picking me up and setting me down on the bed. Of course I instinctively squirm, but she's stronger than she looks. 

"No..."

"Don't squirm so much! You need help!" 

"I...You..no..." I groan, too fatigue to form a sentence. 

She grabs a towel from my bedside and avoids stepping in my mess, picking up my face and cleaning it. 

"You poor thing...Looks like you're having a hangover." She brushes her bangs to the side with a free hand, giving a small giggle. 

Great...another "helper" to give me their sympathy...At least they actually look like a doctor..

I cringe at the lingering taste in my mouth before I slowly grab the towel from her hands and wipe the rest of my vomit off. She only stares and places another towel in the floor, killing the slugs with her heel. 

"Who...who called you here?" I ask, scrubbing my gown with a frown. 

"Oh! Well...I got a message from your buzzer that you required assistance. I came as fast as I could but I stopped when I heard your argument with that boy..." she tugs on one of her dark and choppy strands of hair.

"Look, I'm fine..Just give me a spare change of clothes..please." 

She sighs and finds a spare gown and undergarment in a drawer to the left and tosses it next to me.

"Alright then. Here you go. Do you need any help?" 

"With changing or..whatever is inside my blood that's making these black marks on my legs..?" I point down with a shaky finger. 

"Both." 

I look downwards in frustration and ask,"What is this..?"

The nurse girl kneels down and takes a closer look, examining the markings.

"Well...Looks like someone pulled some hokus pokus and cast something to make you sick. From what I know, it doesn't look like any human illness I've healed before.." She answers, shaking her head and standing on her feet. 

"Is.. there a cure?"

She taps her bottom lip with a lavender fingernail before replying,"Not that I know of. Sorry...If you do die,then your guardian has all the right to sue the person who killed you."

"W-what?! So..So you're just going to let me die here?!" My face flushes in anger as I throw my hands down. 

"Now I didn't say you were going to die. I said IF you die. I'm guessing someone from the magic ward got you correct?" She wags her finger in the air with her purple brows raised. 

"Yeah...Her name's..Yumeno Himiko."

The nurse sighed and added,"Of course... This was going on a while ago with a different Ultimate but to see she's at it again with you? That's weird.."

"You... know her?" 

"Sort of? She gets sick easily from eating things she's not supposed to. Most of the time, it's her own mixtures and all that. My question is why? Shouldn't that be for an Ultimate Alchemist and not a Magician?"

"My point exactly...Anywho..I think I want to change now...I'm all icky and gross.." I move my arms around my body.

"Okay. I'll get the water ready." She nods with a wave of black hair and turns to my bathroom. I hear the water pour as I hold a hand to my head. How in the world did I fall? I knew for certain I was sitting correctly...was I? I give up on remembering, as I try not to think about everything that's happened so far. If only I could sleep in my dorm and hide the rest of the year. I can't bear to look at my classmates or my teachers again after this. I know I shouldn't care but, still...

"Hey! You coming or what? The water's nice and warm!" The nurse comes back a couple minutes later with a towel tossed over her shoulder and an eyebrow raised at me. I motion for her to help me walk and she sits me down on the wide edge of the tub. I take a glance and see a slight steam rise along with bubbles mixed inside.

"Alright then. I'll leave you be here. Just call if you need help okay? I'll be outside the door." 

"Thank you uh..." 

"Oh. My name's Mikan Tsumiki. And you are?" 

"Iidabashi..." 

"What a cool name! Anywho in you go." 

Tsumiki waves and closes the door in front of me. I sigh, shaking my head and thinking...What if Saihara found out about my markings? Then what? He'd probably go off and tell everyone else about them and then my secret would be out. This is too frustrating...I know I didn't plan on interacting anymore than what's needed but now I'm in huge trouble if word gets out...At least it's almost over...And I can go home again...

I somewhat manage to untie the bows on the back of my robe and take off the other clothes;placing them on the top of the toilet seat before sliding in the warm water. I'm quickly wrapped in a sea of foam after sinking in quietly, the water rising up to my neck. The white walls are somewhat fitting to the scene while the scent of vanilla surrounds me. I'm still nervous and confused about what exactly happened to me after I drank Yumeno's potion...The very moment she took control, everyone else froze. They didn't move or speak at all,but rather sat and stared...I thought magic didn't exist but I guess I was wrong. But why did she do this to me in the first place..? I don't recall ever doing anything to her or even speaking with her at all..I just wish she'd tell me what was it I did instead of well, poisoning me. Thanks to her, things are a mess, and I'm being irrational.. I...I can't let my emotions make me do stupid decisions.

'Just like you did with Saihara.' My subconscious scolds me.

I pause, and realize what I've done. Thinking back to our argument, I dig my hands into my hair and swear at myself. How could I?! Father raised me better than that! I'm not a bratty bitch! True, I was trying to hide my secret but that wasn't an excuse to just shove him away. He was just trying to help...Maybe I was being selfish. God curse me for jumping to conclusions. A wave of guilt fills me with dread as I think of what next...I can't just suddenly go up to him and apologize like it was nothing.. He's probably already telling everyone how stuck up I am..

"Why should I care?! He doesn't know what I've gone through..He doesn't know anything about Mother,or Father or what I've had to go through to be forced to come here.. They're just another person. They don't need to know anything! I just...I just want to leave. I shouldn't be hurt by this. I don't know them so why?!" I lie to myself in anger before hitting the back of my head on the wall. 

"O-ow!" 

"Everything okay in there?" Tsumiki knocks on the door in concern. 

"Yes! Everything's fine!" I call back, not wanting to get her involved in this mess. 

What now? I'm torn between feeling guilty or not about him and the other girl...I can't talk to Tsumiki either. May as well just forget about it. As soon as it's over, I'm heading to the library before calling Father to tell him the deal's off. I can't say I didn't try to do my best but I can't be with people...I don't know HOW to be with people... At least it'll be over soon...

For the next twenty minutes, I clean myself up to distract me from thinking about anything else. I don't care if Tsumiki overheard me talking to myself. I won't be seeing her much after however long it takes for me to heal up. The water loses its warm touch as I finally rinse off with a shiver and drain the water out with my foot. I reach out for a towel before I remember the girl has it...

"Oh great..." I groan, hugging myself to keep warm. Goosebumps rise on my skin while I feel another wave of pain in the back of my head. 

"Tsumiki! Do you happen to have my towel? I'm done now!" I call out.

"Oh! Y-Yes I do! I'm sorry! Here I'll give it to you-" 

"Hey! Close your eyes first! I don't want you seeing me naked,got it?" 

"Yeah yeah!"

The door opens with a squeak from the hinge as I see an outstretched arm holding a towel while the girl is walking backwards; Her black choppy hair swishes behind her as her hand seems to be covering her eyes. 

"Tell me when to stop moving backwards. I don't want to slip and fall." She instructs, stepping slowly on the floor as if it was cracking ice on a lake. 

Her white heels soon meet the side of the tub and I tell her to stop. I grab the towel from her and wrap it around me before I tell her to open her eyes. 

"Huh? What is it?" 

"I need help getting up...As much as I don't want to ask straight out of the blue, I'm scared I might slip and break something...Mind giving me a hand please?" I ask with a reluctant arm raised. 

"Of course. It's my job after all." Tsumiki nods, holding my hand with one while placing her other hand under my arm on the other side.

"One..two..three-" 

She hoists me up slowly while I hold the towel in place. I pray it doesn't slip and before I know it, I'm on my feet. 

"There you go." Tsumiki helps me keep my balance while she wraps the towel around me entirely instead of it only covering the front side of me. 

"You're not embarrassed?" I ask with an eyebrow raised. 

"No. I'm a nurse,and you're the patient. It's my job to help you with whatever task you need. That's why I had training beforehand. If I didn't, I'd be exactly how I was my first year and I wouldn't be able to act professional. Besides, it's just a body. No need to feel ashamed for being a human right?" She explains, walking me to my bed and sitting me down on the mattress. 

"...I guess you're right..Thank you." I reply while she nods and retrieves my clothes. I look down and see she's cleaned and mopped the floor where I had thrown up earlier. Along with a new sheet, there's the smell of citrus in the room. I look over to my nightstand and see she's sprayed a disinfectant in the room. Praise the air freshner... 

"Hey, I got something for you." Tsumiki says as she fishes a couple of things from her apron pocket. 

"Hm? What are-" 

I'm interrupted by a sweet, bubblegum taste in my mouth. A lollipop..? After that, I see her place a small purple flower sticker on my cheek and a band aid on the bridge of my pale nose. 

"You do know I'm not a child anymore...." I frown, biting on the sweet candy.

"Oh who cares! Just take it as a token of my gratitude. Do you need anything else?" 

"No...thank you." I reply, shaking my head. 

"Mhm! No more messing around ok? I'll be checking up on you later. Bye!" 

And just like that, she excuses herself out of the room. I sigh and change into my new clothes before lying down for a while to rest my head. Right as I'm about to fall asleep, I hear the door open once more, and a familiar voice calls my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW. FINALLY. Okay so I'm super sorry I haven't updated, I was having issues logging in and it was just a mess- Luckily I uploaded the chapters to Wattpad too so there's that. I honestly haven't been motivated to work on the story ever since the most recent episode of RWBY dropped. No spoils but this newest episode has me hitting my head against the wall. Great now I'm getting sidetracked. If you're wondering where the hell this story's going, then I'll tell you. It's not what you think it's gonna be. Characters' actions and reasons will be revealed as well as development for the first arc (Yumeno, Saihara, and Kiibo) I'm glad to be back so expect a spam of 2-3 new chapters. Thanks for reading.-Tetsuya


	5. Curses in Gold

“Well well well! If it isn't the suffering idiot of the Harmony ward!”

Yumeno snickers with a flick of her hair, making herself at home with a toss of her school bag and a flourish of her cape. She places her hands on her hips, pacing the room with a playful smirk before closing the white door behind her. I can already feel my hatred bubble inside before I flinch at the sharp pain in my stomach. I look up and see the magician pointing her wand at my mouth as she's inches from my face. I don't remember when she got so close but I'm now aware she's not someone to take lightly...

“All that anger is only going to make the slugs in your stomach more agitated than what needs to be...But go ahead. Hate me, and you can kiss your internal organs goodbye.” She taunts, her yellow eyes seeping into my ice blue ones….Wait what the-

Something’s very wrong...I think back to what Tsumiki told me earlier..

“Of course… This was going on a while ago with a different Ultimate but to see she's at it again with you? That’s weird..”

“You... know her?” 

“Sort of? She gets sick easily from eating things she's not supposed to. Most of the time, it's her own mixtures and all that. My question is why?” 

Oh god...this isn't good...

She really wants me dead...No doubt. Her cocky attitude along with the tease in her voice makes it clear she knows she has the upper hand. I'm weak against her and her magic so there wouldn't be any use picking a fight with her. What I need now is information because if I don't, I'm doomed within a matter of time. 

“I’m still not over how my spell didn't work but to see you here all weak and helpless is enough payback to satisfy me.” She moves away from me and sits down on the bed with a small bounce.

“Yumeno...I just want to talk.” I say quietly.

“Begging for your life?”

“I'm not begging for a savior...I need to know where to find a cure for the poison you put in me.” 

“Huh? Poison? Hey, I only gave you a small amount-” 

I move the blanket away and show her the black markings.Exposing my weakness so early is indeed a bad idea, but I need to hurry up. Her eyes wander around before darting back up to meet mine. 

“Well that was unintentional but it's okay. Angel Lace is deadly yes, but fortunately I know how to wear off the effects according to my book of spells. All I need is some information from you..” 

This isn't good...What information is she talking about? 

Once again my thoughts are interrupted as she hits me on the head with her wand.

“Ow!” I winch, holding my head in my hands.

“Listen to me when I'm talking to you! Now hurry up and spit it out! Why are you here?! Are you trying to get me caught? Huh? Or are you a spy for them?! Answer me!” She demands, poking me again with the wand. 

Spy? What? I..don't understand why she's asking me about getting her caught..Unless she's done something bad. Is it about hiding what she's done to me? That's ridiculous...There were several witnesses when I first collapsed..That includes the teacher..As for why I'm here...What kind of stupid question is that? I blink twice, completely dumbfounded by the questions she's given me. Was she asking just out of curiosity or was she going on a deeper level? Either way, it technically isn't any of her business but I honestly don't know myself either….I was basically forced to come here because the school wanted me here and my Father basically wanted me to go outside for once...So in short, I'm kind of a guinea pig in my Father's experiment…

“I...Don't know..” I mumble, closing my eyes shut in preparation for another hit.

“Can you say that again? I can't hear you Kiibo.” She asks sweetly, tapping the point of the wand to my cheek. 

“I don't know.” I say a little louder as my voice hints a slight waver. No response. I look up before immediately whimpering, while Yumeno’s wand glows an ominously dark violet. I feel like I'm being cut by burning glass before I see the same black lines and spirals wrap around my arms…

‘No...I don't want to die..’ I turn my head away for her to stop. Hot tears begin to form around my eyes and I began to cry in agony before she pushes the poison faster...I want to scream and call for help but the bugs in my stomach continue biting, making me hurl and throw up a fountain of warm, sticky blood. By now it's a bloodbath, with Yumeno covered in my blood and a couple smaller slugs crawling out of my mouth. She isn't bothered by this at all...Smiling happily as she clamps down her hand on my mouth tightly to attempt to make me not scream and swallow my vomit. I try biting or licking her hand, doing anything I can to get her off me. It isn't long before I trace black dots in my vision…

"Please....no...more.." 

I can't reach my distress button at all...it's too far from my right side…

"Why...? Why are you..doing this?" I ask. 

After what feels like forever, she stops, lowering her wand and staring ominously at me... I start hiccuping and coughing while I rub my cold trembling arms; red blood smearing everywhere while the black spirals begin fading from their bright violet glare.

“If you don't wish to meet your doom, then you'll give me what I want.” 

“Gh...I don't... know okay...? I just….made a deal with someone...but I'll be leaving in two weeks...So please..Don't kill me...” I mutter with a wavery voice. I feel like I'm on fire while someone's cutting off my circulation. Everything hurts. My head’s about to explode and I feel the bugs crawling and biting in my insides. 

“What deal..?” She asks. 

“H-huh..?” 

“You're so dense! What deal!?” She shakes me violently, my soaked collar bunched up in her red hands. 

“ Family..deal..” I cry while gasping for air, feeling like I'm drowning in water. Yumeno stops, pushing me away with a huff. 

“It’s no use getting anything from you...You're just as hopeless as I thought. How ironic. Well, it doesn't matter. Keep screaming all you want...No one's coming.” 

“Please...Just let me live...I'm sorry for whatever I did..” I croak out, my vision beginning to turn black...This is the end for me…

Himiko grabs me by my hair, yanking my bangs upwards as she mutters,”From now on...Your every breath is a gift from me…” Her eyes are a shade of orange before I note...They're going from orange to red… For a final touch, she slams my head against my bedside table,making me see nothing but blood… Right before I fall unconscious to the floor, I see a blurry Himiko shake her head in confusion before looking at me in horror and screaming. 

"AAAAAAAA!... K-Kiibo! no.....Didn't mean it..what do? I was...In cafeteria...Gonta..How... here? Dead..? No... can't let him die...Please...Someone help.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all come at me with your pitchforks and torches, let me explain as little as possible without spoiling it. The last sentences Yumeno says are important. This chapter may have seemed stupid or non logical but this is anime we're talking about. Of course it's going to be exaggerated. Even though I did a bad job at it because I'm in no way professional. I'm just doing this for fun. Any who, uh...wowzers. Way to throw bricks at the main character and make him completely confused as to why all this bullshit's happening to him. Maybe it'll get better later? Who knows. Thanks for reading-Tetsuya


	6. Safety for a Guardian

Black...The only color I've been seeing ever since I last opened my eyes...A long time has passed since I've began to feel anything...I can't wake up but, every now and then I'll hear voices...echoes of different people. They whisper around me about me or the other people involved in the situation and fade off after some time. It feels cold as if I'm in a freezing and desolate underwater cage...Everything's far away and muffled...nowhere to reach out and cry for help.

Am I dead? If I am then...I've failed..Father's going to die as well and it's all my fault...I'm sorry...I'm sorry I can't write letters to you or call you to check on how you've been doing...I'm sorry I couldn't go back and prevented this...You wouldn't need to worry about me or blame yourself for why Mother's gone...You wouldn't need to skip on meals or not take your medicine like you used to...This isn't some game where I can go back to the beginning.  
I've lost you forever...I'm sorry. Please...Give me a second chance. Let me go home and make sure he's okay...Please, I don't want to die...I'm only 16..Please...I don't want to be alone...I love you..

I can't die. Not here. I attempt to move or open my eyes but I seemed to be tied down to something...

Damn...As of now I can't see, move,speak or feel very much but my hearing is a bit clear...I hear a familiar woman's voice..talking to that nurse...What was her name? I can't remember but the other voice..sounds so familiar... Could it be? I have to know...I have to see them... Their face...Anything...

".....Is he going to be alright? The boy keeps crying...Something about this Father figure...he keeps repeating his name." 

"Physically yes, but his mental state may need some work...His wounds have been healing slowly but well and the frequent fevers have been down...Even the Angel Lace is gone thanks to Yumeno's magic...The only thing left is to wake him up..." 

"And his family Ms. Tsumiki?" 

"They know nothing of the situation at hand yet... The only thing we know is his father's in London while his mother's still been missing..." 

"Ah...Poor child...I can't imagine his childhood..Not having a mother must cause a lot of stress on the boy..." 

"Indeed...His records show he has poor mental health compared to the other boys and girls in his year...It's to the point where he's taken frequent trips to different hospitals ever since the beginning. No medication however, has been able to help.." 

"Nothing at all?" 

"No ma'am...Most cases, it makes things worse." 

"That must explain the white hair and his rather odd behavior...I want you to keep an eye on this boy as much as possible. We wouldn't want another student to fall into a near death experiment again now would we?" 

"Yes ma'am...That girl...Was much stronger than this one however...What if he passes away?" 

"We pay the costs of funeral bills for the family and give them assistance..." 

"....What about Yumeno? She must pay for her actions again..." 

"Don't worry. That's already in the works..I've taken the wand and her spellbook in my office while sending another Ultimate to her room; she's in charge of monitoring her at all times...As well as making sure her mana levels are low at all times." 

"Understood.. Thank you.."

"You're welcome...Would you mind spending a break with me?" 

"Ah, thank you...but who will watch over him?" 

"No need to worry. I already have someone in mind...Bring Ryouma to me please. Perhaps he can help." 

"Of course.." 

Sounds of papers shuffling and footsteps are around me before a new voice enters.

"You called?"

"Yes..I need you to do me a favor..Please, watch over Iidabashi until we return. Understood?"

"Mhm..Sounds easy enough." 

"Thank you. Shall we go Ms. Tsumiki?" 

"Of course. Goodbye Ryouma."

"Yeah.." 

No...don't leave..I need to know who you are. Please, let me wake up. I push myself to open my eyes and finally sneak a blurry glance at Tsumiki and a taller woman with a black coat. For a moment I see a glimpse of green before I close my heavy eyelids once more. I want to stay up but I physically can't.. For now I decide to rest before hearing Ryouma's deep voice again. It sounded empathetic and tired, as if he'd already experienced things like this. 

"Man...Must be rough being you, Iidabashi... You come here for your first two silent weeks without a scratch and now look at you... Almost bleeding to death must've been scary...First it's Yumeno getting mad at another new kid for slacking off and then Saihara goes crying to Shirogane for help on overcoming his embarrassment from his so called " idol." Said you hated his guts for getting too close...Now Yumeno's a mess for almost killing you and having a mana chain stuck in her wrist while the scary girl's in charge of making sure she doesn't pull her pranks ever again...Even so, a person like you doesn't deserve this when we don't know anything about you...I think..I think it's because we're scared. We haven't had a new kid around since she swung by, but even then we're still skeptical...They don't call her Demon Princess for nothin'...." 

He sighs softly before continuing, "Who am I to talk? I can't tell you what you can and can't think right now...You're probably painfully confused as to what exactly's going on..Honestly, I don't know either but if there's a piece of advice I'd give you is to restart. Restart with everyone you've met by far and don't think everything you see is the real thing...There's always a reason for everyone's actions, whether they're good or bad..." 

There's a long amount of silence after...I assume he didn't want to keep rambling and kept quiet to watch me rest.. Given the new information I've heard and taken in, it seems like a lot of things have happened...My only question is how long I've been out....Mn...I'll leave it for later..I'm too tired to think anyways...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kiibo...What a way to start off your school year. And what's this? New characters? You bet. I'm well aware this is quite a weird way to write what's supposed to be a love story but y'know I gotta mix up the norm with something new and abstract. I wonder if Kiibo's gonna take Hoshi's words into consideration? Thanks for reading.-Tetsuya


	7. Rest and Restart

"Iidabashi....Iidabashi....Iidabashi!" A voice echoes my name as I try for the hundredth time to fully wake up. I'm still tied down to my invisible barrier before finally, bursting free, opening my tired eyes and watching the blurry new world come into focus. 

A pair of round, dark eyes greet me as I silently blink and look around. I'm back in my room, now dark and cool from the air conditioning humming in the background...Nothing looks different from my memory...At least until my vision adjusts to the dim atmosphere. There's an IV hooked up to my arm as well as another machine attached to different parts of my body. The smell of fabric softener gives off the idea of the soft blankets being cleaned as well as my pillow..The air's scented with lavender and a hint of other sweet scents I can't remember at the moment...I take a glance down and smile weakly in relief. The black markings are gone..No more gnawing and crawling in my stomach...My head hurts a bit but other than that, I'm sort of numb. I look way thinner than I remember and trying to get up is out of the question.

I think back to where I last left off and jump a bit. There was blood everywhere...Yumeno... She killed- No, almost killed me..And I'm still here in this school. I can't.. I don't want to stay here anymore. I'm scared...Just take me home..

I don't notice myself sobbing until my vision blurs completely and a small hand tries to hold my own. 

"It's okay to cry..I won't scold you for it..You're safe now okay? No one's coming to hurt you.." The boy who's holding my hand reassures as I can no longer see clearly. 

He takes what looks like a box of tissues and wipes my heated face with one. I'm scared of this tiny boy but there's no use fighting back when I'm shaking and can't move. 

"There there. Everything's okay.." 

I can only look down before he helps me sit up and hugs me soothingly. His attire doesn't give off the nurse theme with his black shorts and coffee colored jacket but at least it's warm. I'm unable to push away or do anything but accept the hug at this point...

Why? I don't understand...These people..Even after pushing them out, they still care? Well, not all of them but..I hate it. They're horrible. If they cared so much as they claimed, they would've helped me when Yumeno was trying to kill me... Why couldn't they just leave me be if they weren't going to keep that stupid promise? All I wanted was to be left alone while experiencing what it feels like to be a talented individual. Why did I come here...What was the point? I already lived a comfortable life..I wasn't lacking necessities... Was it to get some fresh air and let the sun hit me for once instead of always being stuck in a cramped, dark basement? I don't know..I don't know what I was thinking. I'm a fool...A stupid, arrogant, and naive fool to think I could let go for a bit and try to understand the outside world..All because I simply questioned someone else's abilities.. Because of Yumeno...It's because she didn't understand. She still doesn't understand anything. It's not my fault... Right? It shouldn't be...

My sobbing continues for a while as the smaller boy strokes my hair and reassures me he doesn't intend to harm me. We don't speak for a long time until the smaller boy lets go, claiming his arms were growing tired. He lays me back down carefully and sits back down on the chair at the side of my bedside. 

"Hey...How are you feeling?" The boy watching over me asks. 

"Everything hurts..Can't move.." I hear myself reply slowly. It's quite painful, listening to the croaks and voice cracks that belong to me..I already sound as if I haven't had water in years.

"Well, that's reasonable, considering what happened and how long you've been out." He replies, adjusting his brown hat by tugging the sides down a bit. 

What happened... How long...I've been asking myself those things for what feels like forever. I want to ask as much as possible to fill in my gaps but I don't have the energy to do so. I can only groan and continue to listen to the silence. 

"Oh..I didn't tell you my name huh? I'm Ryouma Hoshi. Sorry things had to be this way..." 

"..." 

"I'm guessing you have questions huh?" He raises a brow, before taking out a blue notebook from a school bag along with a pencil...Notes? 

I nod slowly, listening attentively to what he's about to say while keeping an eye on the page he turns to.. Please...Tell me everything..What did I do? 

"Now, I know you can't exactly..talk, but if you can write, we can discuss this way. Here, I'll help you sit up." 

He does the same as before, pulling me forward by holding my hand and placing another behind my back. Before letting go, he tucks a pillow behind me so it's easier for me to not fall.

"Okay then...Whatever you want to know, I'll answer the best I can." He places the thin notebook in my lap and the pencil in my left hand... 

"How...know I..left hand..?" I mumble, slowly turning the orange wooden stick in my hand. 

"Ah. Your handwriting. Whenever you turn in your work, there's always a slight slant in the letters. I..have another friend who's a leftie and they have the same habit." 

"Oh..." 

I stay quiet, slowly moving my hand for the point of the pencil to hit the paper when I stop again. How does he know about my work? Is he another watcher... Another person who's been watching my every move silently? No no..I've probably been thinking too hard about the simplest of things..He might just be an assistant for the teacher..Yes..That's a better thought..Better..

"Uh...Iidabashi? Hey, your paper..." Ryouma's voice snaps me back into reality, making me jump and move my head up slightly. I blink twice, and see there's small scribbles and X's where I've had my hand. 

"Ah...Sorry.." I turn the orange stick around to the pink nub and slowly erase the odd shapes and markings.  

"Everything alright?" He asks in concern, making eye contact with me. 

"..." I swallow nervously, making the pain in my throat worse as my hand slowly wobbles to scratch out the word,"Why?" 

"What do you mean why?" The smaller boy moves my hand away to look at the one word with it's weak, shaky lines and spaced out letters that jump around and float on the pale blue lines of the paper. 

"Why did this happen to me? What did I do? Why didn't anyone save me when I almost died..?" 

"Oh...u-um.. unfortunately.. this isn't my story to tell...But, I know who's it is...Unless you want them here, I highly doubt you're ready to face the Red Witch again." Ryouma frowns, shaking his head at my questions. 

"Red Witch?" 

"Ah. That's one of many nicknames we call her. It used to be a name based on her appearance but..After you were gone, it grew into a negative connotation.." 

Gone...I'm an idiot..I need to stop asking things revolved around her and get my surroundings in check...

"How long has it been since I last opened my eyes?" 

I hear Ryouma suck in air through his teeth while making a pained expression before answering,"Do you really want to know...?" 

"Please...I need to...before it's too late." 

"Alright then...It's been a month and two days. You fell under three weeks after your arrival in September and now it's November... November second.." 

At that moment, my heart sank. One whole month...all of September.. all of October...This is bad. Really bad. What if..What if he's really dead? I have to go. Now. 

From the corner of my eye, the other boy isn't looking in my direction, rather the floor..His large eyes are looking downward, focusing on the floor intensely as his crossed arms are shifting slightly..As much as I want to ponder what he's thinking about, I can't waste any time. I struggle to reach out for Ryouma's sleeve, tugging on the end to get his attention. He looks up a bit, then at me worriedly, breaking his train of thought.

"Oh- Sorry for spacing out. I'm listening now. What's wrong? Why'd you stop writing?"

"Father..! I need..To see him.! Please! I can't...let him die! Please..Help me..!" I panic, my voice straining to speak the words clearly. 

"Hey hey, it's okay! Don't force yourself to talk! Do you want the phone to call him?" He points to his backpack before taking out a black square. I nod as fast as I can, winching slightly from the aches in my head. 

"Okay, here's what we'll do. Since it's almost time for you to eat, we'll call your dad, have you talk to him and make sure everything's okay, and then get something for you to eat before taking your meds. Cool?" 

"..." I make a face at the mention of medicine. It's not my favorite thing to do or take, especially if it includes needles or pills. Even syrup and gummies get my stomach into a knot. Immediately after, I sigh, knowing I'd have to take it one way or another. 

"I'll take that as a yes." 

The smaller boy helps me lie back down before asking me for Father's phone number. I have to pause a couple of times before finally getting the full string of numbers down. I can feel my heart leaping into my throat before Ryouma presses the green button and tucks it in near my ear. 

"I'll be right back okay? I need to go tell Nurse Tsumiki about you being awake. Are you fine being alone for a bit?" He gets out of his seat and grabs what looks to be a set of two gold keys. 

"Y-yeah..."

"Ok. Your aide button's going to be right here if you need it." Ryouma comes back to place the same button from before under my hand, giving it a small pat. 

"I'll be back as soon as I can.." Ryouma smiles before rushing back to the door and closing it softly behind him...

Now all that's left to do is wait...I hear a ring but no pick up. Come on..please, answer. Another ring passes by..I notice my breathing is a little uneven and do the best I can to not panic..Ryouma was right. I'm not ready..I don't want what's been crossing my mind forever to happen..Another three rings pass by, and I'm quickly starting to well up again. 

"H..he's okay...it's... Fi..Nothing bad..'z going to happen..Everything is..fine...." I attempt to lie to myself, trembling again while the button begins to get slippery. Press it..Press it...You need it... In a close call, I lean to my left side and push down, letting the buzzer go off for a good 10 or so seconds before moving back and accidentally letting it slip past my clammy palms. Crap...Well, at least the wire's still wrapped around my arm. I can pull it back if I need to...

"No...I don't...want you to.. leave too.." I press the phone closer to my ear, ignoring the wet drops running down my heated face and the rush of pain going to my head. 

"Please...pick up.." 

Another ring passes. I'm close to letting the phone drop and giving up before a weary, familiar voice answers. 

"Hello...?" 

"Father...It's me.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Therapist Boy to the rescue! Gosh I love him so much! TwT Hahaha...I should be asleep right now but I've been wanting to finish this up really quick before school consumes my schedule again. Thank you for reading-Tetsuya


	8. Black and White

"Kiibo? Is that you?" 

Father's voice was a relief to hear. It's different than what I remember but...After all this time...I'm glad he's okay.

"Father...I'm so happy..You're okay." I turn to the side slowly, continuing to speak quietly into the phone.

"Kiibo...why are you crying?" 

"Huh..? I'm just glad you're here.." 

"What are you talking about? You sound more strained than before...Are you sure-" 

Right before I can reply, there's a thump on my door. I can't get up to open it but whoever's on the other side doesn't sound all that  happy...There's the sounds of muffled yelling and crying.. I can only hear fragments of what the people on the other side are arguing about..

"Traitor!....You going to see you're stupid-?!...I'm sure the school'll keep you-!..Creep! Go crawl back to the regular high school-!" 

"No- Not his fault! It....Stop!...Sorry! I'm sorry...Did what he had to!It's because of Himiko he...Because of her...None of this would've...She had left him alone!! It's her fucking fault! -Don't care what you do to me...Not hurting him! He- Ow!" 

What follows is the sounds of cries and kicks on the door followed by a female voice whom I've never heard of... and the sound of something being tossed on the door...The first voice sounded like the male who was picking a fight..somewhere? I can't remember. The other sounded like that boy...The boy with the silver eyes... What were they fighting about? And why is he calling him a traitor? Did something happen? 

"H..hello?" I croak worriedly, slowly forcing myself to turn to the door's side while holding the phone in my hand. It's painful, after not moving much for almost two months. I only hope I can still walk after I have the chance to stand...

"Is something wrong?"

"Someone...someone is here. They're hurt but.. they don't want to come in.." 

"Oh dear...Are you sure they're going to the right room?" 

"I don't know..." I reply, catching my breath before watching the door.  
The racket's seemed to stop before I hear another soft thud. For a while I can only sit there and stare at the wall in fear. For some reason I feel odd. Father hasn't said much..and his voice is way groggier than I remember. Maybe if I ask him if I can come home, he'll feel better? He sounds like he misses me a lot... It has to be lonely out there..All alone in the dark..

"Father...I..want to ask something.." I murmur, listening to the quick beats of my heart. 

"....Why?" He asks abruptly.

"Because...because of the people outside..What if they kick the door open and hurt me too?" 

No reply. 

"Hello? Father?" 

Still nothing. I shiver slightly, wanting to think of something else so I could stop jumping to the worst of my situation. I swallow nervously, rummaging my head for anything to talk about. 

"Father...?"

"Yes?"

It's now or never. 

"...I..Can I go home?..I don't want to stay here..Not in Japan..Please...Take me home." I'm practically begging at this point.

"..." He sighs in what feels like disappointment, pausing in silence for a minute or so. "I'm sorry...But you're not going home.." 

"What...?" 

I almost drop the phone, my heart sinking and shattering into bits. No..No this can't...It's obviously a joke right? I'm probably not hearing things correctly. 

"I'm sorry... Can you s-say that again? I..don't know if I heard you right.."

"I'm not taking you home, Kiibo." He replies, his tone going from tired to serious. No...Please don't let this go where I think it'll go..Please. I don't want this. 

I slump slightly over to the side, staring off into the floor. There's no way. Everything I've done. All the times I'd stay up thinking and worrying about him. The letters I've written to send home...The book I stole from his library just to keep a bit of home with me...Was my worry all for nothing? It can't... I don't want to stay.. I'm stuck in this cage for the rest of my career days...until I graduate. It's not fair...it's not fair,it's,not fair,it's not fair! 

I try to focus, but my distress sends me in for a ride. My eyesight blurs and clears up at a rapid speed, making everything distorted; Colors begin to mix and invert randomly before moving and fading all at once. I try and grasp the blanket in my hand but everything feels far away...What the hell is wrong with me? I'm shaking again...Did winter decide to drop in for a visit because as of now, everything feels like ice. My teeth chatter and I'm left motionless... I don't think I'm in sleep paralysis..But this is scary..I can hardly hear Father, despite him asking questions... 

"Ki...O?...Hey...At's... Ng?..swer me!" 

"I can't..hear you..." I say back, my voice underwater. I struggle to say anything else before I close my eyes momentarily. Everything's black...Black as night.. I open them again, and the colors bleed off...No longer being able to see color. No...not again. What is this? 

"Kii...?" 

I don't reply, letting his words and my surroundings sink in. It hurts.  Everything I've been doing is..was all for him..And now he's just throwing me under? Why..how could he?

"Kiib...!..iibo!" 

I swallow and glance down at the wire tied around my arm. The blood's stopped circulating correctly while my veins are more prominent against the while porcelain of my skin. I move it slightly, and don't feel anything. I slowly take the time to raise and unravel the wire bound around my forearm, allowing the blood to flow again. I sit there again, shivering and numb, letting my hearing come back to normal. It took a while before my hearing and heat came back.. before mumbling the words gnawing in my head. 

"Why..? Did you even  know I almost died?" My voice cracks a bit as I sit there in anger and disbelief. 

"Yes. Everything you were dealing with after your last letter sent on September fifth.. A couple days after your incident with the magician, I came to visit you in fear if you died. Fortunately that isn't the case, and I've made a decision. You're not to leave the Inmates Academy or Japan until you've finished your final year. Is that clear?" 

"But...That's not right...I have a valid reason to leave..." I speak with clenched teeth. 

"I'm sorry...But it's time to wake up and face reality. You're not a child anymore, and you need to start learning how to be independent...Besides, I won't always be here to save you." 

"But I! I...The only reason why I wanted to go back was for you! Why are you leaving me?!"

"Because I can't take care of you that way anymore! You're sixteen now and from what I've heard, your behavior is far off from what you were like before I left! What's gotten into you?" 

"What are you talking about?! I haven't done anything bad-" 

"Don't lie to me. You've been insulting your classmates and making them feel horrible. You've been blaming them for your injuries..your problems. The world doesn't revolve around you. And you should feel ashamed for making the magician wear that mana bond around her wrist."

"But she..She's the one who almost killed me..I only tried to reason with her..."

"But you're the reason why she retaliated. She told me you acted like you had higher status just because of your name...Honestly, you don't deserve the title or the right to be at the school but I don't want it all to go to waste, hence why you're staying there." 

"And...You're asking what's wrong with me? You're keeping me...from going home when I almost died and that's not enough?!What's wrong with you?! What kind of parent just leaves their child in a dangerous area and doesn't come back?! Huh?!"

"Kiibo listen-" 

"No!! First Mother's gone and now you're leaving me too?! Real parents of the year huh?!" 

"Don't you raise your voice at me! I'm the one who makes the rules, not you. I understand why you want to see me and I can assure you I'm fine...But don't bring the past into this. I'm sure your mother had to leave for a good reason..." He fades off.   

"I can't believe you... You'd rather believe these people.. These strangers more than your own flesh and blood.." I murmur. 

"Are you done?" He replies with a bored tone. 

"Excuse me?" 

"If that's all of your bickering...Then we have nothing else to talk about." 

He's really leaving... I quickly speak without thinking. 

"I love you..." 

What follows is the sounds of beeping and silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man..it's finally done. This chapter was one of the most painful and challenging ones I've had to write. I had over 5 to 6 different versions but unfortunately, I was indecisive on which to choose so I went into a random number generator and picked this one. Looks like Kiibo's not getting the easy way out after all. Just being cut off like that by your own parent whom you've looked up to and aspired to be like is just- really horrible. I swear I'm gonna be hearing it from people sooner or later for making Kiibo suffer for what is it? 6 chapters? 7? Jeez....Someone let him be happy. Please...As always,thanks for reading. -Tetsuya


	9. Silver Eyes

I knew it...I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I shouldn't have relied on him to go back to where I belong...Or maybe, I don't belong there anymore..Perhaps all of this is just a dream I can't wake up from yet..Please let me wake up..

Without thinking, the phone falls down from my shoulder and lands on the floor with a clatter as I stare off into the dull colorless room. It's no use...Nothing matters anymore...The one person I held dearly to me has disowned me. All I've been doing is denying the truth...I'm disgusting...

The room gives me an acrid, wretched, knot in my stomach, watching the colors swirl and blotch into messy black streaks. Everything I had worked for, gone. Father doesn't want me back. I've put him to shame. I can't... I can't go on home no matter how much I want to... But now lies another problem. What now? I've dedicated my entire life solely for the sake of my family...for our name...Not for my own personal gain or desires... 

"Iidabashi...?" A familiar yet tearful voice bursts through the door with a mix of surprise and fear, making me meet eyes with him...Saihara. His eyes dart around me before he looks down again. There's a small whimper which follows before he mumbles,"I-I'm sorry for invading your privacy..I'll leave now-" 

I can only whimper for him to not leave, reaching out slowly while keeping my vision on my blanket. It's embarrassing to think about it but I can't trust myself to be alone. 

"Iidabashi...?What's the matter? You...Your eyes..."

My vision is moved from the bed to a pair of watery silver eyes as he rushes towards me; slowly picking up my face to examine my plain expression with both hands... Saihara...Why? Why are you back? I told you to leave me be and here you come back to me like a stray cat...All bruised and dirty. 

I lack the strength to yell at him to let go or to stop crying because of me but I can't. My heart may be pounding in anger, hatred, and sorrow, but I no longer have the heart to do anything. 

"I'm so glad you're alive..." Saihara lets go of my face and embraces me gently, stroking my hair in a pattern. The fabric of his jacket and buttoned collar give a warm buzz as I am lead into a face full of cotton and the scent of faint jasmine. I'm unable to embrace him back, leaving my limp arms to the side. 

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.." His shoulders shudder, indicating him sobbing harder than before. 

"I'm sorry for getting angry...and touching you when you d..Didn't want me to...For not h..Helping you when you needed it the most...I'm sorry for not stopping Himiko...while I had the chance..I'm sorry." 

I have no words; nothing to say for comfort..or closure.. Or a response. I can only close my eyes and rest. Today has been quite the adventure, and after all this, I need to stop...

We stay there for about five or so minutes before he lets go, sniffling and wiping his face. 

"Ah- I'm sorry! I did it again!" 

I shake my head and slowly reply," 'Z okay...Don care...'Nymore.." 

"Hey...Why do you look sad?" Saihara breaks my daze as I look back in his direction. He looks troubled, but at the same time, almost angry...

I try to answer but once I open my mouth, only fragments of syllables come out. 

"It's fine if you can't say so..um...Do you mind if I brush your hair? It's a little messy and well- I can call Nurse Mikan if you want her to do it i-instead.. You don't have to have me do it if you don't want to.." He stumbles in between words, glancing at the door in fear of something...I don't know why..

I lean my head over to him, letting my mop of matted, oily, tangled hair brush against his stomach. I still feel reluctant letting a stranger do my hair but I don't want to argue anymore...It's better than being all oily and gross, especially after two months. Saihara jumps slightly at my sudden lean before getting the picture afterwards. I feel him rest my head down on my pillow to slide off the mattress, walking off to the bathroom to come back with a brush and two white bottles; one petite, one medium. I don't know what either of them are for, but if I had to guess, maybe some sort of substance to untangle the strands? 

"Here..Uh..Can you scoot over so I can be next to you?" He asks, scratching the back of his head. I now notice he's not wearing his hat...?

I try to roll or scoot over but the amount of force it takes for me to even try is agonizing. I hear Saihara swear the same time I cry out in pain as he starts holding me from my back and legs.

"Wait, wait, I got you. Hang in there-" 

He hovers me over more to the left in a sort of bridal style, pushing the blankets away to the other end of the bed. At that moment he gasps again and bites his lip. 

"Oh my god..." 

Saihara's eyes widen in shock. I look down, and immediately gag, turning my head away to the left. My body's been stained with blood and fresher cuts on my stomach...How? I haven't been doing any sort of string or metal work ever since I last left home...

"Y...You shouldn't even be hurt like that after two months..No wonder why you can't move..Not to mention these scars and wires on you. They're everywhere.." 

Damn it all...He's found out. What if they've already searched my room? Are they going to kick me out now? Where would I go?

I start shivering quickly, holding onto his sleeve to motion him to hurry up. It feels like I could probably see my breath if I tried hard enough. 

"Crap-Um!" Saihara looks back and forth a bit before going back to the bathroom and fetching wipes with a trash can. Meanwhile, I squeeze my eyes shut, mortified at what's happened to me. The blood...the skin..the cut marks...They don't look like regular cuts or self harm..I quit doing it years ago...From what it feels like, the slices look more precise and clean...What could've done this?

Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Dontthinkaboutitdontthinkaboutitdontthinkaboutit- 

Every time I tell myself nothing is wrong, I can feel pins and needles crawling about on me..I hate feeling like my skin's being torn or I'm being stabbed with the thin metallic needles.. It hurts.

As soon as I open my eyes again the first thing i see is his hand holding a cotton ball and then the trash can...I flinch at the sight of the discarded needles inside and gag again, doing my best to back away. 

"No..! No..No!" I whimper, covering my hands as quickly as possible with my face. 

"Wait wait, I'm not going to hurt you...!I'm just gonna clean you up a bit okay? Look. No needles...See? It's cotton..." I hear Saihara reassure, speaking to me in a low voice..Sort of like talking to a wounded animal. 

I don't take my hands away from my face. I would rather be blind forever than having to look at anything needle or medicine related... It sickens me.

"Iidabashi... Please. You can trust me...I'd never want to hurt you, even if you were to get me angry. Come on now..." 

I shake my head again. I don't want it. Just go away...I'm changing my mind; I'm fine here on my own.

I hear him walking away muttering,"Stubborn huh..? I can fix that. Just give me a minute." It sounds like he's walking into the bathroom once more? What in the world is he planning? 

Silence lingers for a while before I hear footsteps coming back...please just end my suffering. I don't want to be here anymore. 

Instead of him just forcefully rubbing whatever item he had in his hands to wash me down, I hear a drawer open along with a plastic wrapper..

"I'll give you a piece of candy if you cooperate. Honey Drops are your favorite aren't they?" 

What...? How did he know? I peek out from my hands and see the gray circular candy wrapped in a clear plastic. Just as I suspected...

"H..How..?" I croak out, facing him once more in awe. 

"Well..I may or may not have noticed..You used to eat these during class and your practice sessions..T-That's why your homework had crumbs on it sometimes... Right?" 

He comes forward, fumbling with the wrapping before taking it out and raising the treat to my lips. 

"I promise I won't tell the nurses if you eat this before actually having real food in you." He smiled sweetly. 

I stare at the candy then at Saihara a couple of times before slowly parting my lips and leaning forward to bite the hard candy. He pushes the other half in slowly before taking a step back and laughing nervously; I can't tell whether he's blushing in embarrassment or just shyness. 

It doesn't take long before my attempt to smile fades away...It feels like karma's slapped me in the face, for these sweets also painfully remind me of the times Mother and I would drink honey sweetened tea in the fresh mornings. Those moments were always filled with peace as she'd sing songs to me from her childhood... Only fragments of her melodies remain in my memories...

"Hey uhm...Can I clean you up now? I won't force you to look..." Saihara asks. 

"Oh! I have an idea!" He adds, picking my head up gently before turning it away and upwards. 

"There we go...Now I know this might sting a bit but I'm not sure if your wounds are already infected...B-But I'm sure you'll be okay..." I hear him open a bottle and immediately recognize the strong scent. Alcohol. 

I whine quietly and bite the inside of my cheek. I didn't want to feel the burning sensation but I had to deal with it sooner or later....

Saihara comes closer and holds my hand slowly. I jump and stare at him wide eyed before he shakes his head. 

"I'm just supporting you in case you try and dig your nails into anything that’ll hurt you...Just tell me if it hurts too much. I'll do my best to make sure you don't cry... Ready?" 

No. I'm not ready in the slightest but I give a subtle nod. I hold my breath and before long comes the first wave of whimpers in pain. I can't do anything but hold onto the other's hand and try not to move too much. This boy who I scarcely know is trying so desperately to keep me from harm but why? I honestly feel undeserving of this kindness...this admiration...It hurts to see how much Saihara pities me to the point where disappearing for a time doesn't sound so bad after all.. I wished the cotton was dipped in water instead of alcohol but I can't complain....After all, it is my fault for getting into this mess in the first place. For now, I should distract myself with something else. 

"Shshshsh...You're okay...We're almost done..." He coaxes me, rubbing my hand with his thumb in a circle. This cycle continues for what feels like forever until finally, the pain is over. I'm shaking and trying hard to keep my teeth from chattering while Saihara throws away the last bits of cotton and covers me in bandages he found in a different drawer. 

"All done. See? It wasn't so bad. Good job!" He giggles, buttoning up my gown and brushing my bangs to the side. 

"M-mhm..." 

I'm so tired...My heart's still pounding in my chest and the final bits of the gooey candy melt away from my mouth. I slowly move my head to see Saihara taking off his shoes and slowly settling in my bed with the other bottled supplies in hand, pulling the blankets over both of our legs and sitting us up so he can start doing my hair. I shake my head and try to push him away. 

"Huh..!?" I manage to say before swallowing in fear...I don't think this is okay...

"Shshshshsh- I'm not going to do anything bad..! I was only trying to hurry so you could get warm.. You're freezing too,so I thought if I were to sit with you, you'd be more comfortable...Please..You can trust me...but it's your choice whether you want me to help or not..." 

A fast ball. My eyes widen in thought. Do I? He won't...No..He wouldn't right? I'm not sure...But I need to warm up..I'm too cold, even with these covers. Besides, I did treat him horribly the last time we met...Maybe he's not a bad person after all...?

I nod quietly before he gives an okay, and sprays what sounds like a foamy substance in his hands, rubbing it together momentarily. 

"What's that...?" I ask. 

"It's a shampoo I found in the bottom drawer. Since you can't exactly take a bath, I can at least clean your hair...Now, try to keep your head straight so I can spread this out." 

Saihara proceeds to gently massage my hair, rubbing the foam in sections instead of in a random area. I can admit, it does feel relaxing but I can't fall asleep yet... 

I feel my face burning slightly as he finishes up and shakes my hair out a bit with his fingers. 

"Heh...your hair's thicker than I thought..I'm kind of jealous." 

"Oh..." I've never been complimented for my hair before, especially by a boy, so this feels a little strange..My face heats up once more while there's another tingly feeling that flows through me;I can't describe exactly what it is but maybe it's okay? 

He stops and reaches for a small towel resting on the table, drying my hair out carefully. Once he's finished, he pulls me into a light hug.

"What..?" I ask without completing my thought before he fills in the blank. 

"It's just a hug...But, I've been wanting to ask you something." 

Oh great. Questions... I'm not in the mood for questions..Unfortunately he can't see my face but he continues anyways.

"Why are you wounded so much?" 

My face falls to confusion. Does he mean as of now or from a long time ago?

"I.." I shake my head in defeat before Saihara lets go of me and gets up in search of something. He turns around to search the area before looking down and scooping up the notebook from under my bed. I guess I've just forgotten about that. 

" Here. Just write here instead."

He hands me the notebook with a new fresh page as I think for a bit, collecting the words I want to say. Saihara sits back in the blankets with me and smiles nervously, looking at the fresh paper in anticipation. I pick up the orange pencil and start to write. 

"What do you mean? I don't understand.."

"Hm...I'll rephrase that. Why are you always the one to get hurt? Is that why you're so angered at everything?" 

I jump back a little bit, startled by the new question. Was I really always angry? No wonder... No wonder they did this to me...I sit there silently for a bit before writing down,"Home." I don't want to write everything down so this much should suffice. 

"Home? What happened..?" Saihara continues to ask, his silver eyes darting between me and the paper. 

"Father...Hates me. I thought he was going to take me home but he doesn't love me anymore...I made him hate me. Now I'm trapped here forever, and I don't have anyone.. No more family.." I write down with a shaky hand until I feel water falling down my face and onto the paper.. 

"Oh Iidabashi.. I'm sure you don't mean that. Your father loves you very much. Why would he hate you if he enrolled you in this specific school?" Saihara replies.

I close my eyes and shake my aching head in a slow pattern. The things he doesn't know...I guess now’s the time..

I grasp the pencil in my left hand once more before swallowing nervously and writing,”From what I can tell, he left me here so he wouldn't have to deal with my behavior...I know as of now both of us have different mindsets on what we want but..I hate it. My mother’s already missing and I’m scared..I don’t trust myself being alone anymore...” More droplets fall on the paper as I wipe my face with the back of my right hand. 

“Oh Iidabashi…” Saihara pulls me in for a hug, this time in a much slower pace. There's silence for a bit before I hear the boy begin to cry. 

“I guess...You and I are the same..” He manages to speak, despite his voice cracking…

“Since you bothered to share something secret..I guess I will too...Do you remember when I grabbed you a while ago? Back before you fell into a coma?” 

I nod in agreement as the boy sniffles a bit. 

“Well...I couldn't help but see my Mom in you..I-Is that weird?” 

His mother? That's… interesting but at the same time, kind of sad...Is he homesick too? 

“My Mom had gotten really sick with your illness way back when I was around 10. My Dad wouldn't let me see her for personal reasons but one of the workers always found a way to sneak me out...Despite her being stubborn and distant, she was also kind and protective...One day, she called me in to talk about something that was on her mind...I found out I didn't have much time left to be with her..” 

“Did..Did she leave..?” I ask, trying to turn to face the taller boy. 

“Yeah…” Saihara inhales sharply, balling up the blanket in his shaking fists. 

“She asked me if I could help put her down..I didn't want to but she...She did it herself… I tried to stop her the best I could but...I was too weak…” Saihara sobs, looking down. 

Now I understand why...What I thought to be a gross, perverted fanboy turned out to be someone who shared almost the same burden as me…

I manage to turn my body around completely before returning the gesture from earlier. It still feels awkward from the wires but I can't bear hearing him cry. We've both lost someone important to us…

“Even now..! I-I see her in you Iidabashi...The way you look at me with those pale blue eyes...That stare of hopelessness and fear…” Saihara continues, pulling away from the embrace to look me in the eyes. 

“Please...Iidabashi..C-can we be friends? I don't want to…I don't want you to end up like my Mom..I don’t wish for you to die...not again.” Saihara whimpers, before holding my hands with his. For a moment, I can see myself reflected in his eyes...as well as a glimpse of color…I feel different somehow. Realization? Awe? Shock? What is this? Perhaps this is part of what they call “making friends”. Even if the boy is almost the complete opposite of me in action...It appears we share similar experiences. I suddenly open my mouth without thinking and reply in a croaky voice.

“Yes...Let's be friends for now..” I reply, not letting go of his warm hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallelujah it's the recovery chapter! Sorry for the inconsistent uploads, studying for finals and cramming is killing me but that hasn't stopped me from working on the story! Hopefully after these next two months, I can sit down and update more often! Thank you all for waiting so patiently. It means the world to me! Maybe Kiibo can rest peacefully... For now. -Tetsuya


End file.
